


A Silence So Loud

by frnkxo



Series: And So We Found Each Other [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Giving Birth, Mpreg, POV First Person, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel, omega frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: A flashback to Frank's first time giving birth.(Mini-sequel to What My Body's For, so read that first!)





	A Silence So Loud

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning that Frank is around 15-16 in this fic since he states in WMBF that he's been pregnant around 5-6 times and is 20 when he says that.
> 
> I also wanna thank you guys so so much for the response to WMBF because it was so overwhelmingly positive! Don't worry, this isn't the official sequel to that, just a little flashback to give some insight. I don't know how to explain how many times I've thought about this scenario for Frank, how many times he's gone through it, how real the pain still is for him. I needed to share that and share what happened to him. Even if it's not real, he's my character (in this format, obviously) and I want him to be understood, ya know?
> 
> Anyway, enough jabbering from me. Make sure to tell me what you want to see in the actual sequel (besides smut because you're already gonna get that) in the comments! <3

_ My stomach hurts. I think my pup is coming. I don’t know why I think that… I just do. _

_ I’ve been laying here for so long… The straw is itchy against my skin and I don’t like it. _

_ I think I’m bleeding. _

_ I have to stay quiet or the Alphas will come, but it hurts so bad… _

_ I think I can hear them coming, so I hold my breath, but it doesn’t matter because they pick me up and drag me away anyway. The other Omegas look up at me, but they don’t move to help. None of them are having their pups, so I’m the only one getting taken away. _

_ The room they push me into is kind of dark. There’s only one light. There’s something in the middle of the room. It’s like a big bowl. _

_ They push me into it and I find out that there’s water inside it. It’s kind of cold and it’s making me shiver and my stomach still hurts. _

_ They reach in and pull my clothes off, but I don’t try to stop them. There’s only two of them, but they will always win. _

_ Alphas are strong. I wish I was an Alpha. _

_ It takes a long time and the Alphas never go away, but I start to push because I feel like I have to. I hold on really tight to the sides of the tub I’m in and bend my legs. _

_ It hurts really bad and it feels like I’m being stretched open and the pain fills my whole body. I think I’m crying but I can’t focus on that because pushing is too important. I want my pup out but I’m the only one who can do it. The Alphas won’t help me even though they’re right there. They’re just staring at me and waiting. I don’t know what they want me to do. Am I doing something wrong? They didn’t give me any directions. _

_ They would’ve hit me if I was doing something wrong, so I just keep pushing. I can hear myself whimpering but it sounds far away. _

_ All at once it feels like I’m finally getting somewhere and I push one last time before my pup is born. _

_ It feels like time slows down as it floats to the top of the water. I can see that she’s a girl. I can see that she’s beautiful. _

_ I reach for her. I want to feel her skin against mine. I want to hold her and warm her. I want to feed her. _

_ But just as soon as she came into this world, I’m being held back. One of them is holding my shoulders. The other one is pulling her out of the water. He cuts the cord connecting us. He bundles her up in a cloth, but he’s being too rough. _

_ I can hear her crying. She’s crying for me. She’s crying for me and I can’t help her. I can’t take her back. _

_ I’m crying for her too, I know I am. I can feel my chest rising and falling and I can feel the strong hands holding me back as I try to claw my way back to her. _

_ It hurts. My body hurts so bad. But I can’t stop until I get her back. _

_ The Alpha is leaving; he’s taking her away. _

_ The door shuts behind him and her cries fade away. _

_ I don’t know if the sound of her cries or the silence that follows is worse. _


End file.
